A Trip to the Zoo
by Miss Stelka Knight
Summary: This is a cute one shot. It has some Valduggery in it ... and LIONS!


Valkyrie was having a perfectly normal day. Sitting in Gordon's mansion and then everything was lost. 'Ring, RING!'. Valkyrie fumbled through the couch cushions to find her cell phone."Hello" she said in a drowsy voice."Hey Val, Do you want to go to the zoo today?"She was puzzled by the question. "What? Fletch why would you want to go to the zoo?""I thought it could be a date. Well. Do you want to go or not?"Valkyrie still thought this was odd but decided to go with it."Sure. First I need to tell Skulduggery that elemental practice is off for today." There was a long pause then she heard the phone click off.

XxxxX

Skulduggery had just placed his precious hat on his head when his own phone started to ring."Hello" he called wondering who would be calling him at this time of day. "Hey Skul, I'm going to the zoo with Fletcher if you need me." "What?" Skulduggery was startled and even a bit upset. "I said, I'm going to the zoo. I'm sorry that I have to cancel practice but we can do it later."Valkyrie said in a sweet loving tone."Ok but have fun and don't cause any trouble." "OK!" Valkyrie screamed and clicked the phone off."How can she just cancel practice?" Skulduggery was now very upset. He was looking forward to practice like always. He loved to see Valkyrie every minute of every day he spent with her his love grew. He couldn't tell her because he was a skeleton and she needed someone real to make her happy. He had to see her today."I am always well hidden, she won't notice a thing." He said as he walked to his sparkling Bentley and drove away to the zoo.

XxxxX

Meanwhile Valkyrie and Fletcher had been at the zoo for half an hour."See I told you it would be fun."Fletcher said as he led Valkyrie to a picnic table."Ok, you were right this is kind of fun." "Hey, why don't I go get us some food? I'll be back in a few minutes." "Sure. Why_ don't_ you get the food?" Valkyrie said in a playful and sarcastic voice.

XxxxX

Skulduggery had just found Valkyrie before Fletcher left."She is so sweet."He whispered to himself in a hushed tone. Just as he finished the last word he was startled by a bird squawking at him in the face trying to protect its nest inside the bush he was standing in. He tried to quiet the bird but nothing worked it continued making noise. That's when Valkyrie peered over her shoulder and say him stumble out of the bush." What are you doing here spying on me!" She screamed. All Skulduggery could say was "no." Still Valkyrie was furious that her partner and best friend didn't trust her."What do you mean no. If you weren't spying on me then what were you doing hiding in a bush." Just as Skulduggery was about to respond a Terrifying girlish scream was let out. Instantly they both knew who it was "FLETCHER!"Valkyrie screamed .Skulduggery and Valkyrie raced through kids and parents to the screams. They stoped by a few exhibits looking puzzled. They whipped around to a certain one when they heard a huge roar. Fletcher was corned in the lions den. Skulduggery yelled at him to teleport."I can't. I'm too scared!"He responded as he fled to the pool in the exhibit. The 3 huge lionesses had him stuck at the far corner of the pool."Skul what do we do?" "Well. We're going to rescue him and save the day."Skulduggery said as he leapt down into the containment area, gently floating down. Valkyrie followed a second behind him. Skulduggery was already half way to Fletcher when she reached the ground. He maneuvered around the cats as they sprang to him. He made it to Fletcher speeding through the water and flied him to land above the exhibit. Valkyrie didn't notice that while she was watching the rescue that the cats had moved in on her and were dangerously close. Just as she realized were she was one of the lions sprang on her back knocking her to the ground painfully. She was stuck under its huge body. "HELP! HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Skulduggery's heart would have broken if he had one at the sound of her terrible cries. He looked at the exhibit and saw Valkyrie struggling beneath the lion that was ripping her precious flesh. He jumped down and ran as fast as he could to her. He pushed the air sending the lion flying to the other end falling into its pride members. He lifted her limp body of the ground, blood was pouring out of the deep wounds. He flew up and ran to the Bentley with Fletcher coming in behind.

XxxxX

Valkyrie awoke in the sanctuary hospital. She was still a little sore but she was patched up well by doctor Nye. "Skulduggery?" She said in a faint voice."Yes Valkyrie." "What happened?" "You were torn up very badly by the lions at the zoo." There was a long period of silence between them."I thought I had lost you." Skulduggery said almost in a tearful voice. "I would never leave you and you should know that." Valkyrie waited patiently for him to say something else."Val, I need to tell you something before it's too late." "What is it?" She said curiosity and hope in her voice."I love you and I have since I met you. I have been afraid to say anything because how could a beautiful girl like you love a skeleton?" Valkyrie was so struck by what she had just heard. "Skul, I love you too." Skulduggery's head shot up in surprise. "What?" was all he could say. Just as he was about to add more into his scentence. Valkyrie leaned forward and kissed him were his lips would be. At first he was startled but then deepened the kiss. Just at the moment were everything was going to fall into place Fletcher walked into the room. "OH MY GOSH!" He screamed. Skulduggery and Valkyrie pulled away from each other. Valkyrie terrified at what Fletcher would say stood perfectly still too afraid to say anything. "Were you two kissing!" Fletcher wasn't very angry but startled that he had actually seen it happen in front of him. He had always thought that Valkyrie and Skulduggery were in love but now he had witnessed it."I can't believe this." Valkyrie found her voice. "It's not what it looked like." Fletcher had a huge smile on his face. Even though he probably had just lost his girlfriend to a dead man. Valkyrie and Skulduggery both looked at him puzzled to why he was grinning as they realized why all they could shout was "NO!" Then Fletcher bolted out the door and had his mind set on telling EVERYONE.


End file.
